Camp Investigator
by NCISagentJess
Summary: The NCIS team are sent on a camp to become a better team. But will the close proximity spark some long awaited relationships? TIVA and MCABBY and JIBBS. PLEASE review is part of a school arts wards silver project
1. Chapter 1

Camp Investigator – Chapter 1 – The News

**This is my first fic so thanks for reading. Also, thanks to the many stories I've taken ideas from (mostly therapy and fitness camp ones!) so yeah, please don't flame me XXX**

_**RATED T JUST TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE :D**_

**COPYRIGHT: unfortunately I do not own NCIS or any of its cast so I do not claim responsibility for the amazingness any of them are  
><strong>

Leroy Jeffro Gibbs stormed out, plastered across his face a stern 'Gibbs Glare' as he grabbed his coffee cup off of a trainee agent. Ignoring his team as he passed through the bull pen he left NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard stood on the catwalk outside her office. Ping-ping-ping. Gibbs' three agents Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David (pronounced Dah-Veed) and Timothy McGee all looked up to find an email from the director. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (as he called himself) looked over at his co-workers – Special Timothy McGee, computer geek and sucker when it came to Abby, and Probationary Agent Ziva David, gorgeous ex-mosad assassin and kick-ass ninja with deep brown eyes and beautiful brown curled hair. She sat there typing frantically on her computer keyboard with one hand and flicking her knife open and close with the other. Tony, being tony, screwed up a ball of paper of his desk and flung it at her. Without even looking she grabbed it and placed it in the bin.

_**-TIVA/MCABBY/JIBBS-**_

"Nice Try Tony," she muttered as she continued to work, her thick Israeli accent clear when she talked this quietly.

"Good to see your ninja skills are in full working order today zeevaah," he replied with loving and care in his voice and a signature DiNozzo smile from ear to ear, "anyway.." he asked after a few seconds pause, "what has the Director done to annoy Gibbs this time?"

"Well – if you read your email from Jenny maybe you would understand" she answered. He quickly rushed to open the message and began to read what it said:

_Dear team Gibbs, on special request you are being whisked away to Rockpath Woodland Resort in Ohio to partake in a Team building, fitness and therapy challenge course. You will enjoy a variety of exciting challenges to test your strength as a team and as an individual as well as team and group therapy sessions. You will stay in one of our Luxury cabins with 3 large double and 2 single bedrooms (all with en suite bathrooms) as well as a spacious kitchen and dining area, a huge living room with games table, log fireplace and 50" flat screen LCD HD television and cinema style speaker system. All food and catering will be provided in our amazing canteen if you don't feel like cooking or you can pick up supplies at the local shop just a 5 minute walk away and cook your own! There is a list bellow of any pair therapy groups and who will be attending. You will be collected by minibus and the plane leaves at 7.30am tomorrow. Bring sensible clothing and make sure you have swimwear as there is unlimited access to the pool (as well as a hot tube large enough for all of you on the back porch)! We hope you will enjoy your stay and we will see you tomorrow! From Casey and Jeremy spring, and all the team at Rockpath woodland resort. Team list: Jimmy Palmer, Dr Donald Mallard, Director Jennifer Shepard, Special Agent Leroy Jeffro Gibbs, Abigail Scuito, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Probationary Agent Ziva David. THERAPY PAIRS: ZIVA AND ANTHONY, and JENNIFER AND LEROY. _

A look of horror and disgust came over his face as he threw a pencil at Ziva to let his annoyance out – but of course, Ziva caught it and laughed the event of while Tim just watched looking slightly amused.

_**-TIVA/MCABBY/JIBBS-**_

Jenny stood at the top of the catwalk and watched her agents as Gibbs returned with a coffee cup in each hand and chucked one in the bin before taking a sib from the other. She loved how much of a family relationship she had with them, especially Gibbs and decided this would be the best opportunity ever to bond like a real family. Most of the agents had now begun to leave, so jenny called all going on the trip down to the bullpen to discuss travel times and sleeping arrangements. Once all of them were there – Tony sat on Ziva's desk allowing Ducky to have a seat, Jimmy stood awkwardly next to Ducky, Tony and Ziva shared one chair and Timmy and Abby shared another whilst finally jenny sat on Gibbs' desk with Gibbs in his own chair. Ducky looked around at the group – Ziva and Anthony, Abigail and Timothy, Jeffro and Jennifer all looked so company together. He thought to himself how this camp could do more than bring them together as a family. He came back to the present when Jennifer said how he would be picked up by the minibus first.

"And finally, the sleeping arrangements. There are 3 doubles and 2 singles which is not at all practical but oh well. I have decided that Ducky and Jimmy should have their own room, myself and Jeffro will share, Abigail and Tim will share and Ziva and Tony will,"

"No funny business David, DiNozzo" muttered Gibbs, but after a stern glare from Jennifer she continued and told everyone to be packed and ready to leave when the minibus is due to arrive and to not be late. With that they all headed for the car park where, Abby got in her hearse, Ducky in his British classic car, Jimmy in his fiancé Breena's car, Ziva in her blue mini cooper, Tony in his mustang, and Gibbs and Jenny in their respected cars. They followed each over in a convoy out of the car park before driving their own separate ways to their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Investigator **

**Chapter 2 – Travel Arangements**

**Thanks for all of the people who read, alerted, favourited or reviewed my last chapter it has been a MASSIVE help so please please please please continue to review and comment XXXX **

_**RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE. **_

**COPYRIGHT: unfortunately I still do not own NCIS or any of its cast so I do not claim responsibility for the legends that any of them are (I also do not own fruity loops cereal ).  
><strong>

ZIva turned her head over and glanced at her alarm clock – 3.04am. She'd only slept for two hours so had basically given up trying to sleep anyway, and considering the plane was leaving in 4 and a half hours, she slowly slipped out of bed and put on her navy blue slipper boots. She shuffled towards the kitchen whilst smoothing her bed head and pulling down her brown camisole. Her brown shorts ruffled together as she settled down on a bar stool against the kitchen worktop with a bowl of fruit and yogurt she'd grabbed out of the fridge. As she ate she glanced down at her suitcase and rucksack (which were propped up against front door) and wondered what everybody else was up to. Jenny and McGee would probably be working, Abby listening to Brain matter or whatever music she likes whilst playing computer games, Gibbs would be in his basement, Jimmy would be on his way to Ducky's place where ducky would probably be reading, and tony. Well, tony would probably be doing one of two things – sleeping in or eating something disgusting for breakfast (like fruity loops and chocolate milk or the like). But he would still look as gorgeous as ever whilst doing it. She forced herself to snap out of fantasising about tony (deciding how stupid she sounded) and finished of her breakfast. She then walked back to her bedroom to get ready for the minibus to arrive in a couple of hours.

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

After ages fiddling with her hair and make-up, Ziva had settled on having her hair loose in its natural curls, teamed with minimal making. She wore a thin khaki sweater and denim shorts (considering it was summer) but still wore her combat boots for practicality. When the bus pulled up she headed to the kitchen and put on her dark green NCIS cap. Just as she was about to open the door the bell rang and she opened the door. Stood outside was Tony. His signature grin of course plastered across his face. He wore a red polo shirt and dark brown shorts with white and red trainers and his NCIS cap that matched hers. "I'll take that Zi," he offered but she just shot him a sweet smile and picked it up herself. He tried to take it back but she would not let him. They continued to argue until the minibus horn could be heard outside. Ziva carried her own bags down the stairs and chucked them in the boot. She boarded the minibus and took the only seat left – next to tony. Jenny was dressed in a white polo shirt, dark red jeans and tennis shoes, Jimmy and Tim both wore dark blue NCIS t-shirts (but McGee wore his with shorts and trainers, and jimmy with denim jeans and boots). Ducky wore his favourite hat, a green polo shirt, black trousers and dress shoes. Gibbs wore a Navy Marines t-shirt with black shorts and trainers, and Abby wore black shorts with a red and black striped shirt and of course her usual platforms, dog collar and pigtails. Tim and Abby sat and listened to their iPods, Jenny and Gibbs sat silently next to each other, and Ducky told Jimmy stories from when he was a young boy. Tony just watched Ziva as she typed away on her phone. He thought about how beautiful she looked with her hair down (he liked her hair down best), and how the sunlight reflected off of her olive skin. He continued to stare – totally oblivious to what was around him, until a voice brought him back to reality. "Like what you see DiNozzo," she whispered to him "Well… I'd better stop concentrating so hard on it and get off the bus before Gibbs comes and gets you. He Jumped up out of his seat and climbed out of the side door.

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

Once everybody had checked in they all went off to explore the departure lounge for half an hour. Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky all headed to get coffee at the café, Jimmy, Abby and Tim went to look around the shops, and Tony followed Ziva to the book shop where she began to search the shelves for a good book to read on the plane, while he looked at the car and police magazines. When Ziva had chosen her book, Tony took it and went to pay (picking up his magazines and a bar of chocolate on the way) before heading towards the café to grab a drink and meet the others before they had to board their flight. When they arrived they were surprised to see Jimmy and Tim looking rather embarrassed and wearing Red and black studded dog collars that matched Abby's. Gibbs had a smirk on his face, as did Ducky, Jenny and Abby, but tony burst out laughing as soon as he saw them. "McGothster! You and Jimmy should not let Abby have so much… control over you," he announced sarcastically before everyone burst out laughing. "Flight RF-600739 to Rockpath Woodland, Ohio boarding now at gate 7" came over the speakers as everyone grabbed their belongings (whilst still laughing and chatting) and wandered towards the gate and a holiday they would never forget.

**BTW: Rockpath Woodland and Rockpath Woodland Resort are entirely form my imagination and do not really exist.**

**PS: PRETTY PLEASE with a cherry on top will you review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Investigator **

**Chapter 2 – The flight**

**Thanks for all of the people who read, alerted, favourited or reviewed my last chapter again it has been a MASSIVE help so please continue to review and comment XXXX **

_**RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE. **_

**COPYRIGHT: unfortunately I do not own NCIS or any of its cast (only in my dreams) so I do not claim responsibility for the amazing people that any of them are.  
><strong>

One by one team Gibbs boarded the 8 hour flight to Ohio. At 7.35am (5 minutes late due to an argument between Ziva and customs over taking her weapons on board) the team all carried a gun and knife each onto the plane (the best compromise they could get). Once all on the plane, they sat in their usual pairs (Jimmy and Palmer, Tony and Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny, and McGee and Abby). The plane took off, and once it was at full height, they all removed their belts and began to entertain themselves for the journey in the quiet first class. Throughout the take-off Abby got really over excited and sipped her cafpow whilst McGee tried to calm her down, Tony and Ziva listened to Ziva's iPod, Ducky told Jimmy stories about a past trip to Ohio, and jenny and Gibbs just sat silently next to each other.

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

Two hours into the flight, jenny ended her and Gibbs' stare of and spoke "wouldn't Shannon and Kelly have loved this, and the team,"

"And why mention that now," he grumbled in reply, but with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I could tell you were thinking about them Jeffro, and Caitlin,"

He looked at her and gave a smile – he had been. Shannon had been one of only two people he'd ever truly loved; Kelly was his beautiful little girl who'd been deprived of a childhood; and Kate was just as much of a daughter to him as Kelly, Abby and Ziva. He sat there and continued to wonder what it would be like if they were still alive. His thoughts were soon interrupted by loud shouting of "LOOK OUT TIMMY!" and then "HAHAHA I told you so you should have left the ork forest and gone straight to the basecamp, oh just let me have a go." He had to smile at them. Abby and Tim were fighting over one of their online fantasy games or something – and Tim had just given in because Abby smiled at him and begged for it. His thoughts turned to Tony and Ziva – and what met his eyes put another smile on his face. Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's Shoulder while he'd fallen asleep with his arm round her waist. He looked at how happy they all looked and began to consider why he'd invented rule twelve. But then he was distracted by the flight attendant bringing lunch.

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

Ziva's eyes fluttered open as she heard the attendant say lunch was ready. She looked at the position she was in and a smile came across her face. She did love tony, but he didn't love her so how could it ever work. She then decided to wake him and whispered in his ear in her best Gibbs voice "DiNozzo GET UP!"

He immediately jumped up and looked around before noticing Ziva with a smug look on her face. "Lunch is ready."

"Ze-vah," he groaned "What was that for,"

"Well," She replied "I wouldn't want you to miss your food."

As she finished her sentence the attendant came over with their lunch. For the starter, Tony and Gibbs had a prawn cocktail, Jenny had a vegetable and dip selection Jimmy had a cheese omelette, and the others had tomato and coriander soup. For their main course, Jenny, Tony and Gibbs had steak, jacket potato and salad, Tim and Jimmy had vegetable spaghetti Bolognese, Ziva and Abby had prawn stir-fry, and Ducky had a grilled chicken salad. And finally, for dessert Tony and Abby had an ice cream sundae (of the kids menu), Gibbs had a chocolate mousse, Tim had fruit salad and yogurt, and the other 4 had cherry cheesecake. They enjoyed their 3 course meal for the next hour before organising what would happen when they arrived. They had received an itinerary for that day that said:

_4.30pm – Arrive at the Resort_

_4.35pm – Welcome speech_

_4.45pm – Settle into your lodge (number 007)_

_**5.00pm – Pair therapy session for Jennifer and Leroy.**_

_5.30pm - Have Dinner at cafeteria (if you wish)_

_7.00pm – Evening Activity (Meeting place: the beach hut)_

_9.00pm – Back to cabins_

_12.00pm – Nobody out of cabins after this time._

They agreed that they would have lunch at the lodge and that Ziva and Tony would get supplies and cook while Jenny and Gibbs were at therapy (which they were not looking forward to), and the others would unpack. Just as they finished the discussion, the warning light came on and they had to put their belts on for the landing. The landing was relatively smooth and once they were allowed to leave, the team waited for the rush to get off and then followed to get their bags. At the baggage claim they had to wait a while for their bags as they were right at the back (and Abby's bag had so many spikes on it had jammed in the conveyer belt, which took a while to fix) before they could leave. Outside the airport were a man and a woman stood by a very brightly painted hippy-style minibus. They were dressed in matching bright orange t-shirts with the camp logo on (that was also on the van). A groan came from Gibbs as the couple greeted them with a very cheesy song and they got on the van to what they were expecting to be a nightmare 3 weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Investigator **

**Chapter 4 – Camp **

**Thanks for all of the people who read, alerted, favourited or reviewed my last chapter again it has been a MASSIVE help so please continue to review and comment XXXX **

_**RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE. **_

**COPYRIGHT: unfortunately I do not own NCIS or any of its cast so I do not claim responsibility for any of them.  
><strong>

The brightly coloured camp bus pulled up outside a forest area with a gate which matched the brightly coloured bus. Jeremy (who was driving) Pressed a button on the side of the gate and spoke into the device, "Jeremy and Casey here Aerin, We have the newest group staying in Lodge seven, can you come and take them there please."

Within in minutes they were all following a more sain looking woman dressed in a candyfloss pink camp T-shirt and dark denim ¾ length jeans. She led them through the forest path whilst humming to herself before reaching one of 10 large Wood lodges in the middle of the woodland area. "Here you are. I hope you settle in Ok. Don't forget your evening activity at seven in the beach hut," She spoke in a casual, friendly tone, "oh yes. Can Jennifer Sheppard and Leroy Gibbs please come with me for your first therapy session?"

They both groaned as they left with Aerin and Ducky led the group inside. The Living room was very cosy with log panelled walls and cream fur rugs. On one side of the room there were two wooden chairs sofas with cream cushions, a matching armchair, and a footstool. All of them were covered with native-American style wool blankets, as well as one blanket on the floor. On the mantelpiece, above the massive wood burner fireplace, was a clock and about 20 DVDs. Above that was the massive flat screen TV. In the middle of the room there was a snooker/pool table and a shuffle board table as well as the staircase upstairs. On the other side of the room was a large 8-seat oak dining table and a matching oak archway into the modern kitchen, but in the still matching brown and beige colour scheme. Upstairs were 5 bedrooms – all kitted out in similar style downstairs and with either a double or single bed, a bathroom, a small TV, a wardrobe or chest of drawers, one or two bedside table, and a desk and chair. They also had a back porch with and outdoor dining area and a hot tub which looked over the swimming lake (which could be accessed via a small path from the back porch). Tony and Ziva headed to the kitchen to set about making dinner, while the others headed of upstairs to unpack. After eventually settling on making pizza, they began cooking and a delicious smell wafted through the house. The others sat down to watch a friends marathon on the TV in the meantime.

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

By 5.30, a very grumpy Gibbs and hysterical Jenny had returned from their therapy session. "Oh my Jeffro! You trust me really don't you!" she said through fits of laughs, "And your face when she bought up the supposed 'romantic aspect' of our relationship!"

Gibbs looked grumpy and serious before he smiled a little, "well you didn't look too happy doing trust exercises!"

There friendly banter was interrupted by Ziva and tony bringing in 4 small pizzas (one topped with mixed vegetables, one with cheese and tomato, one with meat, and one with ham and pineapple). The team all sat around the table. Around it there were two two-seat benches (which were not huge) and four wooden chairs. Ducky, Jimmy, Jenny and Gibbs had a chair each while Tony and Ziva, and Tim and Abby had to share the benches. There was so little space that tony naturally put his arm around the back of the chair and onto Ziva's shoulder and she leant into his shoulder (which gained some knowing looks from Abby and Jenny, and an uncertain but happy look from Gibbs) as they all tucked in and ate all four pizzas.

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

At seven o'clock they all changed into something more comfortable and headed down to the beach hut. Ziva wore a pair of grey leggings and a khaki polo shirt with Nike trainers. She walked along with Tony, who was wearing camel shorts, a NCIS sweatshirt and trainers. Gibbs, Palmer and Tim were dressed in a similar fashion. Ducky wore a striped polo shirt, casual cargo style trousers and black shoes; Jenny wore denim skinny jeans, a light pink shirt and tennis shoes; and Abby wore black ¾ trousers, a scarlet red tank top, black wool cardigan and black skull flip flops. They reached the beach hut after chatting away about what to expect for most of the journey and walked inside to find a room filled with a massive table covered with pens, paints and craft materials as well as a box full of different t-shirts and polo shirts in different colours and sizes. Aerin stood by the wall as they all came in and took a seat. "Heya team NCIS. Welcome to Rockpath Resort and to your first task. You will have to pick a t-shirt and design it to fit your personality and it must have your name on and 'Team NCIS' on it. You will then wear it to all team activities so the other teams know who you are! So, get picking your t-shirt and start designing!"

They all rummaged through the box before picking a t-shirt and spending the next two hours designing.

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

Eventually (at about 8.30ish) they all finished designing their t-shirts and had to stand up and show everyone it. Gibbs went first. He had simply picked a navy blue, short sleeve t-shirt and written 'Gibbs – Team NCIS' on the front and 'Semper-fi' on the back in black marker pen. Next was ducky. He'd picked a white polo shirt and had written Ducky – Team NCIS – Autopsy' on the front pocket in red pen and had painted a blood splatter on the back. Jimmy's was a green t-shirt and it had his name, team NCIS and a drawing of himself on it. Jenny had a Purple tank top with Jenny, Team NCIS on the front in glitter and NCIS and a high heel shoe in glitter on the back. Ziva had a khaki tank top with her name and team stencilled on the front in black and a very well-drawn gun on the back. Abby had a black tank top covered in glow in the dark red and pink skulls and her name in white writing that dripped down the front. Tony had a blue t-shirt with his name and team in red writing on the back and a drawing (although not the best) of danger mouse, the team (with Kate) and himself on the front. Finally Tim had a grey polo shirt with computer code all over it and a painting of a yellow sticky note with his name and team on. Aerin congratulated them on their work and gave them the timetable for the next day:

_9.30am – breakfast in cafeteria (if you wish)_

_10.30am – Team therapy_

_11.00am – Team practise for challenge_

_1.00pm – Lunch in cafeteria (if you wish) _

_2.00pm – Break _

_**2.30pm – Pair therapy session for Ziva and Anthony**_

_3.00pm – Team challenge (Meet at forest clearing)_

_6.00pm – Dinner (if you wish)_

_7.00pm – Freetime_

_8.00pm – evening activity (Meet at the cliff top)_

_10.00pm – Back to cabins_

_12.00pm – Nobody out of cabins after this time._

They all put their t-shirts into Ducky's rucksack (as he was the only one to bring a bag) and headed back to the cabin. 

_**-TIVA/JIBBS/MCABBY-**_

By 10.30 Ducky and Jimmy had gone to bed and they others were all watching a movie. Jenny sat on the floor leaning against the armchair that Gibbs sat on. Tony and Ziva snuggled up under the blanket on one sofa while McGee and Abby had fallen asleep curled up together on the other. They watched the end of Goldfinger (Tony's choice) before Gibbs got jenny to help her get McGee and Abby up to bed. Tony went to get up before noticing Ziva sound asleep under his arm. He smiled before picking her up and quietly carrying her up the stairs. He laid her under the covers before changing into shorts and a t-shirt and getting in next to her. He wrapped his arm casually around her shoulder and just before he fell asleep he heard a faint 'thank you tony' which put a smile on his face as his eyes closed and they naturally snuggled closer together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Camp Investigator **

**Chapter 5 – Early Morning **

**Thanks for all of the people who read, alerted, favourited or reviewed my last chapter again it has been a MASSIVE help so please continue to review and comment XXXX **

_**RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE. **_

**COPYRIGHT: unfortunately I do not own NCIS or any of its cast so I do not claim responsibility for any of them.  
><strong>

The next morning Ziva smiled as she woke up in Tony's arms. She quietly slipped from under Tony's arm and crept down the stairs to get a drink. She presumed nobody would be there ad it was only 5 in the morning, so she was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen. She opened the door and saw Gibbs sat at the table. "Morning Ziver" he said as she sat down at the table with him, "How was DiNozzo last night?"

"Fine thanks," she said with a smile on a face after sipping her coffee.

"I just want to let you know that if you want to be more than friends with Tony I respect that,"

Ziva sat silently and smiled as Tony walked in the room.

"Morning DiNozzo," muttered Gibbs as Tony sat down comfortably next to Ziva.

"Morning Boss, Morning zee-vah," he said whilst smiling with his signature grin at Ziva.

"Stop playing grab-ass DiNozzo, Ziver," grunted Gibbs in reply, followed by a head slap for both of them.

Ziva left a few moments later when she heard Ducky humming as he came down the stairs and went to take him a coffee and watch TV, leaving Gibbs and Tony in the kitchen. Gibbs turned and looked Tony in the eyes. "DiNozzo, if you really like Ziva then screw rule 12 Ok. If I am truly honest – she has had a tough couple of years and she always finds comfort in you. And I know she feels the same to. So don't let me stop you DiNozzo – But keep it out of the office,"

"Thanks boss," Tony replied excitedly but unsurely, "but how am I supposed to ask her?"

"You'll find a way DiNozzo. Now go and join the others."

Tony entered the living room, soon followed by Gibbs. Tony and Ziva sat on the sofa, Jenny and Gibbs sat on the other, Jimmy sat on the footstool, Ducky in the armchair, and Abby and Tim on the floor wrapped in a blanket. They were all still in their pyjamas as it was only now 5.30 am, but as they still had over 4 hours to have breakfast and be at team therapy. They all discussed and decided to take a picnic to their private area by the lake for breakfast.

Within the next half an hour the team were sat next to the lake on some picnic blankets they found under one of the sofas. Ducky, Jenny and Gibbs sat on the smaller blanket, while the others sat on the other. They enjoyed a breakfast of ham, bacon, or sausage sandwiches prepared by Ziva whilst watching the sunrise before Tony had what he thought was a smart idea. Ziva was still sat on the blanket looking up at the sunrise – so she didn't see him sneak up behind her and before she knew it she was being picked up in a fireman lift over Tony's shoulder. "TONY DINOZZO PUT ME DOWN!" Shouted Ziva whilst laughing and struggling, "TONY!" she screamed as he chucked her in the lake. Ziva swam to the bottom of the lake and held her breath to trick Tony as revenge. As soon as he noticed that she had not swam to the top he immediately took of his t-shirt and dived in whilst shouting for her. Once he saw her he picked her up and carried her to the surface. She leant into him before bursting out laughing and splashing him. "Ziva that was nasty," he joked has he picked her up and threw her in again. She swam back up to the surface and he picked her up and spun her around before putting her down. The rest of the team watched on as they messed about and splashed each other, before being joined by Abby, Tim and Jimmy and splashing each other and throwing each other in. Jenny sat on the bank wrapped up in the vacated picnic blanket by herself before Gibbs shuffled closer and sat her in between his legs. Before wrapping the blanket around them both as she leaned back into his shoulder. Ducky sat a few metres away and smiled as Gibbs spoke. "Jen, their just like family aren't they. Their just like kids to me, and they act like it too,"

"I know exactly what you mean!" she replied

"And your just like a mum to them Jen – and like a wife to me Jen. I love you and I want you to know that"

He smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead and watching as she snuggled closer to him. They then perked up when they heard an excited Abby dragging Tim by his wrist out of the water and shouting "MUMMY AND DADDY LOVE EACH OTHER," before giving them all a bone-crushing Abby hug.

"Breathing Abbs," Gibbs shouted breathlessly as she let go before repeating the same routine with Jenny. Ziva and Tony saw what had happened and headed back up to the beach. They toasted to Gibbs and Jenny with a bottle of wine they'd bought from the house (even though it was only 8.45 AM they thought it was worth it because of the occasion), before heading back to the house to get ready for the activity that day.


End file.
